YuGiOh! Home for the Holidays
by YamiDragon
Summary: It's December at Domino. You know what that means, Christmas shopping. Yugi and his friend are celebrating the usual way, chasing rabbits in the mall, going to jail. Ah yes, what a white (I mean wierd) Christmas.


Disclaimer: I am YamiDragon. I have written 3 stories called Return of the Shadow Games, Friends Forever and Tea's Faith. This story is based upon the Yu-Gi-Oh! Gang being home for the holidays.  And there is some chaos. Okay, go ahead and read but before you do I would like your you to know I don't own any of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Characters, they belong to the brilliant Kazuki Takahashi. 

Chapter 1: Animal Mayhem 

            " Finally," said Yugi as he got up December 1st. " I can start buying," he said went to the bathroom. Downstairs, Grandpa was making eggs and bacon and some gingerbread cookies. He was humming to himself a Christmas song. " Good morning, Gramps," said Yugi as he came downstairs. " Breakfast smell good," said Yugi. He sat down at the table as somebody said, " Good morning, Yugi. Good morning, Mr. Mutou." " Please, please, call me Grandpa, Yami," Grandpa told Yami. " As you wish. Yugi, aren't you suppose to meet up with Tristan and Bakura at the Domino Mall at 10:00?" asked Yami. Yugi looked at the time as he stuffed a piece of toast into his mouth. He spit it back out because of the shock and yelled, " 9:45! Oh, shit. Gramps, I have to go," said Yugi as he got off his chair. " It's okay, Yugi," said Grandpa. But his words were useless Yugi was already out the door. 

            " Hey, Yugi what took you so long?" asked Bakura as Yugi approached them. " Over… slept," said Yugi gasping for air since he had just been running. " So where ya' wanna go first?" asked Tristan. " To the Pet Shop. Tèa loves rabbits," said Yugi. They entered a shop called, " A Pet's life." " Hey Yugi, check out the little hamsters," said Bakura. " Look at the cut hamsters," Bakura said as he started tickling a hamster. "Ow!!!!!!" yell Bakura as one bit his index finger and didn't let go. He went around through the entire store screaming and yelling and waving his hands up and down. " Good grief," said Yugi as he lowered his head and a big sweat drop appeared to show embarrassment. 

Eventually, Bakura managed to get the hamster off. " I hate hamsters," said Bakura as he pictured huge hamster cornering him in a dark alley. " They're not that bad," said Tristan as he picked one up. It gave him a big smile. " Look his smiling," said Tristan as he turned it to face Bakura. Its smile turned into and evil face. " Wa!" said Bakura as he once again started to run. Yugi pulled him back to his seat and Tristan placed the hamster down. It still had an evil look on his face and Bakura was trembling. " Let's go see if we can get that rabbit," Yugi told them. 

They went over to the rabbit section. There were only 3 left. " Well, I say we take that white one with one black spot," said Tristan as he pointed to the rabbit. "I guess," said Yugi and he picked it up and took it to the cashier. " That'll be, $120:95," said the lady as she put the rabbit into a cage. Yugi took out his wallet. He had $300:00. He took out (2) One Hundred-dollar bills. " Your change is $79.05," said the lady as she handed him his change. " Okay, here's your rabbit," said the lady as she handed him the cage. 

They all went outside and bought a pack of cards. " What you get Bakura?" asked Yugi. " Metal Dragon, Spirit of the Harp, Hungry Hamburger, Winged Dragon, Succubus Knight, Killer Needle, 7 Colored Fish, Monster Egg, and Sand Stone," said Bakura. " How bout' you, Tristan?" " Kuriboh, Thousand Eyes Idol, Celtic Guardian, Science Soldier, Soul Exchange, Drooling Lizard, Lesser Dragon, Larva Moth, and Big Eye," he said. " Wow! I got Buster Blade, Insect Barrier, 4-Starred Ladybug of Doom, Baby Dragon, 7 Completed, Enchanted Javelin, Steel Ogre Grotto #2, Time Seal, and Larva Moth," said Yugi. ' Well, we should be leaving. Let's go boy,' said Yugi as he kneeled to pick up the rabbit cage. " AHHH!!!!!" cried Yugi. ' What is it?" asked Tristan. " The rabbit cage is open and the rabbit is gone!" " Let's go find it!" Bakura took the right, Yugi the left and Tristan the front. 

            " Now, if I were a little rabbit were would I be?" Bakura asked himself. He pictured a cute little bunny hopping around. Suddenly, the rabbit turned around and started to run away from a pack of evil hamsters. " Wa! Hamsters!" cried Bakura. He ran around. He bumped into the rabbit. " Here boy," he called as he threw himself on the ground. The rabbit hopped off. He ran after it, into a glass-making store. The rabbit kept on hopping. "Gotcha," said Bakura as he threw himself on the floor. He missed the rabbit. Instead he broke a $50 vase. The rabbit hopped out of the store. Bakura was about to go after him when security stopped him.

            " Where are boy?" called Yugi. " Oh, little boy, are you lost?" asked an old lady. " No miss, and I'm in High School," said Yugi. The Lady chuckled. " Of course you are. Oh, security, this boy is lost," she called to a security man. " O.K. kid, you come with me," he said. " I'm not a kid, sir. And I'm not lost. You calling me and that lady a lyres!" he said. " Um, sir you're not speaking proper English," said Yugi. " That's it. You going to the mall jail with that other little white haired punk," he said. " Bakura?" whispered Yugi. 

Tristan had stopped by the pet shop to by some rabbit food. He put them on a trail and now the rabbit was following him. " Good boy!" said Tristan, as the rabbit was now only 2 feet away from the open cage. The rabbit went into the cage. " Yes!" said Tristan as he closed the door. " Now, I wonder where Yugi and Bakura are?" he asked himself. Over the speakerphone he heard, " Will Tristan Taylor please report to security." " Oh, boy, that can't be good." 

He went to security, paid for the vase, and proved Yugi was over 8. As Yugi entered his house he said by to Tristan and Bakura. He got inside. ' First day of Christmas shopping,' he thought. ' Could have been better.'   


End file.
